A. PURPOSE The purpose of this program is to support promising investigators who will participate in translational breast cancer research projects. There are one to two awardees at any one time, who may be either MD's or PhD's. Candidates are selected based on their previous accomplishments and their potential and desire to pursue a career in academic breast cancer research. While our primary focus is to support promising young investigators at the junior faculty level, it is possible that more established investigators may also be appropriate for support.